Lemon Lime
by flowacat
Summary: Warning: These fics contain graphic content. YxY, YxYxA, BxR, MxM and more. All the lemons for my stories can be found here.
1. Mess

This series will hold Lemons from my other stories, so I can keep those stories as "T".

Pairing: YxAxY

 **WARNING: Extremely explicit lemon!**

* * *

Reaching out to clasp Yugi's chin in his hand, Atem leaned forward and licked batter from his cheek. Yugi felt his mouth go dry.

"Atem!"

Yami's voice was chastising, but his eyes sparkled with humor. Joining the duo, he licked a white spot from his lights' other cheek.

"Missed one"

Yugi felt himself grow hard and his pants suddenly seemed far too tight, especially as Atem's hand trailed down to squeeze his rear.

"G-guys!"

Yugi sputtered, squirming as the two spirits took turns licking spots of batter from his face.

Yami was the first to take his lips, slipping into the sweetness of Yugi's mouth. Finding no resistance, he sucked and was rewarded with a moan from the besieged light that caused both attacking parties to shiver in anticipation.

Not to be outdone, Atem kissed a trail down Yugi's neck, stopping where neck met shoulder and nipping gently. The reaction from Yugi was worth the effort, as the light jumped and nearly bit Yami's tongue, tangled as it was with his own.

Growling with displeasure, Yami disengaged and reached down to bite Atem's shoulder, feeling the response as a shock of pleasure through him. While the others preferred to keep their minds private, Atem thrilled in the sharing of emotion, creating a feedback loop that heightened the pleasure of all three. Bowing to the will of the most dominate of the triad, Yami and Yugi dropped their barriers and shuddered at the pleasure that echoed through them.

Losing himself in ecstasy, Yugi failed to notice Atem's wandering hands, reaching between his legs. The pressure on his hardness caused another jump and a spike of pleasure in their minds that nearly brought all three to climax.

"Bed. Now"

* * *

Falling onto ivory white sheets, Yugi took the advantage and pinned Atem's shoulders to the bed. Yami chuckled and unzipped his pants, stroking himself idly as he watched the interplay of his partners.

Content to allow the light to control their play for now, Atem raised an eyebrow. Yugi hastily removed his shirt before reaching down and pulling Atem's matching shirt over his head. Licking his lips, Yugi leaned down and pulled one bronze nipple into his mouth, running his teeth along the skin. Atem enjoyed an edge with his pleasure.

Closing his eyes, Atem ran his hands down Yugi's sides and found his jeans, sliding his hands under the fabric and pushing down. Yugi hummed his approval and kicked the jeans off the bed.

Following suit, Atem wiggled out of his jeans and gasped as his erection sprang free, throbbing with need.

Atem had reached the end of his patience. The Pharaoh rolled to his side and firmly grasped Yami and Yugi's members in his hands, firmly pushing the skin down and chuckling as two pairs of hips thrust forward.

Yami leaned to the side and brushed Yugi's soft hair from his face to seal their lips in a kiss, breathing harshly as Atem continued to push his fists along their throbbing cocks.

Approaching his limit, Yugi whined a soft noise. Yami retreated from the kiss and pushed Yugi to fall forward, Atem positioning himself below the light while Yami fell to his knees and grasped Yugi's hips in his hands.

Grabbing the lubricant from the table next to the bed, Yami coated his fingers and pressed gently to Yugi's entrance, preparing him.

"Ah, Gods!" Yugi cried, as Atem grasped his cock once again, stroking him in an infuriatingly slow motion.

Yami spread his fingers to ensure the pain would be limited, before pulling out and coating himself with the cool liquid. Setting against Yugi's entrance, he pushed gently and let out a deep moan as Yugi accepted him easily.

Setting a gentle motion, Yami held an iron reign on himself. Yugi always came first, that was the rule.

Feeling Yugi's pleasure reach its peak, Atem quickened the pace – signaling Yami to do the same.

With a guttural moan, Yugi came – and Atem darted forward to take the milky substance into his mouth, licking the remainder and swallowing with a smile.

The light now sated, Yami rolled him to the side and grinned wickedly at Atem. The two enjoyed a dance of dominance – each pushing their strength upon the other through their connection.

Today, Atem took the victory. Gracefully surrendering, Yami fell forward on his hands and knees and began to pant with need as Atem rose and positioned himself. The Pharoah grabbed the same lubricant - but knowing Yami shared his quirk for adding a touch of pain to their lovemaking, he abjured the preparation and instead coated himself. Pressed against Yami' entrance, he paused.

"Ready?"

Yami grunted his approval and jerked as Yugi's gentle hands found his hardness and began to stroke just as Atem pushed into him with agonizing slowness.

Trying and failing to hold onto his pleasure, Yami shuddered as Yugi squeezed the base of his cock. Yugi always seemed to know exactly what he needed to come.

Thrusting deep, Atem buried himself to the hilt in a motion that Yami felt to his soul.

Sensing how close he was, Yugi scooted closer and set his lips upon the head of Yami's cock, sucking deeply. At the same time, Atem thrust as deep as he could. Both came in that instant with a joined yell.

After hours languishing in bed, three young boys descended to the kitchen with reluctance.

Standing in front of the mess, Yami remarked dryly,

"I don't think the cake can be salvaged."

* * *

The rest of this story can be found in Fluffy Days and Nights (Mess)


	2. Voyeur

Pairing: YxYxA

No story to accompany this one, just a lemon I wrote late one night.

* * *

Yugi heard it again. A noise, a cross between a shout and a moan. The sound came from his mind, which meant it was either Yami or Atem – or both – up to some trouble.

Retreating to the corridor that held the rooms of their soul, Yugi followed the noise until he reached a door flickering with light. Moving closer, he listened with unabashed curiosity.

"Again!"

That was Yami's voice, hoarse with pleasure. The sound of a whip and a guttural moan. Blushing from his head to his toes, Yugi pushed the door open a crack, and had to bite his knuckle to keep from crying out. Yami was completely and gloriously naked, facing away from the door. He was bound spread-eagle to a wooden frame and red lines down his back formed as a leather whip struck his flesh. Each strike elicited a grunt from the spirit, and as Yugi opened the door further he saw clear evidence of Yami's arousal – his engorged member pressed tight against his stomach.

Yugi felt his own member twitch with interest and shifted to allow the erection to rise without chafing against the fabric of his pants. A thrill of delicious pleasure went through him at having caught the two in such an intimate act, and he savored the moment of voyeurism by rubbing one hand along his shaft.

The holder of the whip – Atem – was clearly enjoying the interplay just as much as his submissive. Leather pants clung seductively to the Pharoah's hips and a thick bulge was evident, making Yugi's mouth water.

Atem banished the whip in his hand and unbuckled Yami's restraints, rubbing the flesh to restore circulation to his hands and feet.

"Assume the position," Atem ordered, pointing to a large four-poster canopy bed that Yugi had not noticed until this moment. The dark comforter was folded back invitingly to reveal ivory sheets.

Yami nodded and moved to the bed, crawling on his hands and knees, presenting his rear in a way that made Yugi's crotch tighten painfully. Giving in to the impulse, Yugi released his member from his pants and begin to stroke.

Inside, Atem gestured with a hand and the bed magically lowered, putting Yami at the perfect height for the act of lovemaking.

"You will not come until I allow it," Atem spanked Yami's ass to seal the agreement and Yami's head bobbed up and down silently.

The Pharaoh unbuttoned his fly and hissed with pleasure as his neglected member sprang forth. Summoning lubricant to his hand, he coated his throbbing cock, closing his eyes as the cool liquid dripped down his shaft, onto his balls and down his legs. In this room, the mess was of no consequence.

Yugi struggled to restrain himself and he pumped his shaft harder, panting with exertion. This scene would undoubtedly replay in his fantasies for weeks or even months to come.

Atem approached the bed and slipped his erection under Yami's legs, their cocks sliding together with delicious friction.

Yami bucked and growled as Atem pulled away, placing his hands on Yami's hips.

"Silent now," Atem warned, pressing the head of his cock against Yami's entrance and rubbing in a circular motion that drove Yami to madness.

Chuckling, Atem at last thrust forward and buried himself to the hilt with one smooth motion, eliciting a cry from his partner. Adjusting himself to a comfortable position, Atem leaned forward and took hold of Yami's shaft, sliding his hand up and down in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Gods!" Yami gasped, struggling to contain himself.

Atem squeezed one last time and began to thrust harder.

"Come!" He shouted, and Yami obeyed, shooting a line of white across the bed. Atem followed soon after with a final few thrusts, squeezing Yami's ass playfully.

Turning his head to the side, Atem made eye contact with Yugi through the crack in the door, the expression on his face implicitly betraying knowledge of the spectator throughout the event.

"Come here, little one,"

Yugi tottered into the room, his hand still working on his member – he felt a flush of embarrassment and shame but could not stop his hand.

Slipping himself free of Yami, who collapsed to the bed in exhaustion, Atem stalked to Yugi and kneeled. Without wasting a moment, Atem took Yugi into his mouth and sucked, twirling his tongue in a way that made Yugi's eyes cross.

Within seconds Yugi felt himself approach climax and thrust his hips forward seeking release. Atem paused and sucked with a strength that curled Yugi's toes and pushed him to orgasm. Taking everything into his mouth, Atem swallowed and pumped his hand along Yugi's shaft to gather the final traces of cum, licking his lips.

"I – I'm sorry for interrupting"

Yugi muttered, his legs wobbling as aftershocks of pleasure rippled through his body. Atem rose and gathered Yugi into his arms, bringing them together to cuddle on the bed as a group.

Kissing the back of Yugi's neck gently, Atem whispered into his ear -

"Next time, we will come together"


End file.
